1. Field
The invention relates to a hand shower.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand showers are connected via a shower hose to an installation which supplies the water to the shower head of the hand shower via the shower hose. The shower hose, as a rule, is connected downstream of a mixing valve and of a changeover valve. To actuate the hand shower, that is to say switch it on and switch it off, action must be taken on the sanitary fitting. This may take place either with one hand, while the other hand holds the grip of the hand shower, or the hand shower is deposited in a holder.
Where a hand shower is concerned, it has already been proposed to arrange on the lower holder, fastened to the wall, for the wall bar a setting facility which is connected to a valve via a wire-bound or wirelessly operating remote control. The valve is arranged outside the shower booth (WO 2006/072799 A1).